


Truly You Didn't Think This Through? (Hamilton Drabbles)

by no_homo_hansen



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbreaker Thomas, Heartbroken James, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Sick James
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_homo_hansen/pseuds/no_homo_hansen
Summary: This is where I'm gonna post all my random little Drabbles of ships and brotps 
The title is from Congratulations be a useful I didn't think through posting this





	1. Sick As A Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Lemsip and vicks vaporub are Scottish medicines that I forgot Americans may not have.   
> A lemsip is like a hot flavoured drink with paracetamol and stuff that help with flus.  
> Vaporub helps you breath and stop coughs and congestion and stuff.

_cough, cough, sneeze, cough, sneeze, sneeze, groan_

James was wrapped up in a blanket, tissue littering the couch. He had Vicks practically covering his body, leaving the room filled with a slightly menthol type smell. He groaned loudly, feeling completely and utterly sorry for himself. 

" _Thomas!"_ he shouted - well, more like wheezed. He started bough ingredients once again, the feeling ripping through his chest. The deep guttural sound had Thomas jogging into the living room with a bottle of water and a lemsip. 

Thomas waited until James' coughing fit has calmed before guiding the lemsip to his mouth, helping him drink it. "Sssh, I'm here. I'm gonna make mac and cheese to help you get better."

James pushed away the mug, sighing. "Why can't you,"  _cough_ "make soup, like a normal person?" Thomas waved him off, before walking back into the kitchen. 

"You know better than anyone, honey, that my mac and cheese works wonders." James sighed, shook his head and cuddled into his blankets, waiting for Thomas' mac and cheese, because despite his protests, it was delicious. 

Not long after that, Thomas was sat on the couch with a sleepy and sick James cuddled up, resting his head on his chest. He had fallen asleep after they finished their food. Thomas smiled fondly down at his partner, and kissed the top of their head. James stirred slightly, mumbling, "I love you."

Thomas felt his heart flutter, before muttering back, "I love you, too."


	2. a person who loved you a little less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas was always all about poetry. he adored it.  
> so when they broke up, james only found it fitting to go to one of his favourite poetry slam bars or whatever, and read a poem about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically, i was going through the tag for a different one of my otps and it made me read a really weird in depth poem, so i ended up searching for poems about love and heatbreak and I found this one.  
> and i've always had a personal headcannon that thomas is a slut for poetry.  
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also, this is post-break up, but not too long after. and thomas was a bit of the bad guy afterwards, but james is a beautiful cinnamon roll who is only a tiny bit bitter.)
> 
> another quick thing. this came out wayyy more structured and story like than i intended.

James walked into the cafe, the scent of freshly brewed coffee filling his nose, and the sight of a billion hipsters, poetry freaks and Thomas duplicates messing with his head. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and headed to the counter. A girl was attending, she had long brown hair and looked a bit too girly to be serving in a place like this, but it wasn't exactly like he was going to say anything about it. He looked down at her name tag which read 'Eliza'. She smiled when he got to the till, perking up slightly from her previous state of boredom since the cafe wasn't exactly packed. "Hi! What can I get for you today?" 

James looked briefly at the menu and cringed from the expanse of fancy coffees. "Hi, can I get a medium latte with a cinnamon shot, please?" He smiled faintly, in an attempt to not seem rude. 

Eliza nodded, asking him if he was sitting in, to which he nodded. She quickly wrote his order on a sticky note before punching it into the till. "That'll be $4.25, please." James quickly fishes a $5 bill out of his wallet, before getting out another $2 dollars and giving that, plus the change, as a tip. He knew it was way more than any sane person would tip, but considering that she has probably been here for a while and looked bored as shit she could have been incredibly rude to him. She made him feel welcome. He sat down two-person table next to the counter. He looked around, somewhat nervously before sipping on his coffee and letting his head hang slightly. He was then scared by the chair across from him being occupied by Eliza. "You look lonely, and I just got off my shift. If you're waiting for someone, I'll keep you company until then. If you aren't, you can hang with me tonight." From anyone else, this would have seemed demanding and creepy, but just by the tone of this stranger's voice, James couldn't refuse. She seemed to genuinely care if he was alone or not. So he smiled a silent thank you. 

They started some brief small talk, Eliza telling him she was staying after her shift to see her ex-boyfriend/best male friend perform a poem. They are always either about the government, or how much he loves his boyfriend. She also loves to see another friend of hers, Lafayette, perform poems. They always make everyone cry. They usually perform poems about how they don't fit into society because of how they dress and express their gender. James is sure he's gonna cry when hearing their poem. They sat talking for about another 20 minutes. A couple of people had been up reading a few short poems before Eliza asked James why he was there. "So, James? Why have you come tonight?"

James sighed. "I used to date this guy, not too long ago. You might know him. Thomas Jefferson?" Eliza winced a little. James chuckled softly. "I can't lie. I loved him, still do. He always used to come to these, and I never really had an interest in it, so I never joined him. And it's ironic, but after he left me, I definitely found why people like poetry so much. I heard a rumour he was seeing someone new. It's only been about three months since we broke up, so it hurt to hear he had moved on. I wrote a poem about him, and I wanted to read it out here, so even f he wasn't here, one of his little poetry buddies could tell him." James hadn't noticed, but while he was pouring his heart to Eliza, Thomas had walked into the cafe, nobody on his arm. When James finished talking, Eliza tapped his hand and subtly motioned to where he was sitting down, next to Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette's boyfriend. 

James frowned as his palms started sweating. He was beginning to get nervous. He was fine to get up there and read is poem before he actually saw Thomas. He could feel his hands starting to shake before Eliza gasped them. "I'm still here. I'm here for you. Because you are gonna walk up there, look Thomas in the eye and read the poem about how he broke your heart. I believe in you." James couldn't help bu chuckle slightly at her slightly overexaggerated pep talk. He nodded and took a sip of his second coffee. 

When the hipster dude, who was kind of like the host walked up to the microphone and said "Next, we have James! He has written his poem prior to tonight, because he's a bit of a newbie at this. Let's all give him a hand!" The small cafe, which was chalked full of people, started clapping for him as Eliza muttered to him something along the lines of 'you can do this'.

James stopped as he got to the microphone and looked out to the small crowd, immediately catching Thomas' eyes in amongst his group of friend, which included Alex, the guy who Eliza had told him she was here to see. He took and a deep breath and faked a small smile. "I'm not the best at memorising things, and I'm a bit nervous, so I wrote my poem down." He pulled out a piece of folded up lined paper, as a chuckle spread throughout the crowd. He took a final deep breath befoe started to reading. "You destroyed me.

But at the end of the day, I still hope you’re genuinely happy." He looked out to the crowd and saw some stunned faces at such a strong opening line. It took all of his control to not look at Thomas. "I hope you smiled at least nine times for nine different reasons. I hope you found someone you love and I hope they love you back just as much as I did." As tried to stop his voice from cracking, he looked to Eliza who was smiling with such warmth and support for a girl he had just met. For the rest fo the poem, he couldn't help but look directly into Thomas's eyes. He looked shocked. "I hope you’re healthy and safe and If nothing else, I hope you’re okay. Please, be okay." He looked down as his voiced cracked involuntarily. For the last line, he looked back into Thomas' eyes, with a sad smile on his face. "Love is fucked up like that." He swallowed down a sob and stepped back from the microphone as the crowd started clapping and cheering as the host put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did great, man." James gave the man a soft smile before walking back towards Eliza, only giving a sparing glance to Thomas who looked like he was about to break down. 

He felt he was about to do the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was completely different than i intended it  
> i am crying despite the emotional scene only taking like 4 minutes to write.
> 
> poem credit to x-ohh-x on tumblr
> 
> full poem;  
> You destroyed me.  
> But at the end of the day, I still hope you’re genuinely happy. I hope you smiled at least nine times for nine different reasons. I hope you found someone you love and I hope they love you back just as much as I did. I hope you’re healthy and safe and If nothing else, I hope you’re okay. Please, be okay.  
> Love is fucked up like that.


End file.
